List of Videos
Full list of Jacksepticeye's uploads. Work currently in progress. 2012 November December 2013 January February March April May CYBER COMMANDOS MISSILE CRISIS FLOOR OF HANDS BLOOD DRAGONS HENTAI TENTACLE PORN ALIEN BABIES & PUZZLES SAVE A NERD DAM BUSTING PUNCHING NUCLEAR REACTORS I BRAIN SURGERY GOOD Future of my Channel - Goals and Plans DIGGING HOLES INVISIBLE KILLER FRIENDZONED! KING OF THE FOREST LOOK WHAT MAN CAN BUILD EGGSTRA CRISPY The Survival Hunter - Man vs Wild Episode 6 - Tigers THEY SHOOT BACK? GARLANDS & TREEGUARDS DEATH OF BOB FORT AWESOME CREEPY NAKED LADIES DEATH BY TRAIN JUST DICKIN AROUND WHAT'S STALKING ME?? SCIENCE MACHINE FOLLOW THAT DOCTOR EVERYTHING BURNS LIKE A BOSS ALCHEMY ENGINE BEST HORROR GAME EVER MR.GARRISON REBIRTH BUBBLY HEAD TURKEY HEAD JACK TRAPS EVERYWHERE MOVIE REFERENCES I CAN SWIM! EXPOSURE WINTER'S HERE WOLFGANG SCAREDY CAT WHAT IS HAPPENING? ON DEATH'S DOOR HANGMAN MAZE THE DARK ONES OUTDOORS CROCK POT ESCAPING PRISON SNEAK ATTACK LIGHTS OUT SPIDERS MOVING CAMP STORM'S COMING BOUNCY BOOBIES HITLER 2.0 TRAIN CRASH SNEAKY SNEAKY The Survival Hunter - Man vs Wild Episode 7 - Crocodiles PONY EXPRESS ARACHNOPHOBIA TUNNEL VISION TRAP DOORS TEST YOUR MIGHT SHOT IN THE DARK LAP DANCE SWAMP LET'S PLAY BOWLING HURRY UP! DIE DOCTOR! CHURCH GOER MAJOR MISTAKES CATACOMBS INDIE HORROR GAME RAGING HARD HUGE SCARES BIGGEST SCREAMS EVER ENDING ! I HATE CHAINSAWS BIG MAMMA'S HOUSE CLAUSTROPHOBIA TECHNO VIKING DO THE ROBOT SCARES EVERYWHERE GETTIN LAID SCARY PATIENTS GET OUT ! June SCARY ASS POKEMON CRYING BABIES The Survival Hunter - Man vs Wild Episode 8 - First Night EXTREMELY SCARY NEXT GEN TECH? RIVER OF FATE BABY DARK ONE WORLD WAR DINOS ENDING! DAMN JUMPSCARES SCARY FOREST GO.GET OUT.NOW INDUSTRIAL ZONE HEAVY RAIN MAGNETO BEST SCARES YET SHADOW ATTACK HEAVEN OR HELL? CITY OF PHANTOMS MONSTER CHURCH PIXELATED HORROR THE JOURNEY BEGINS SAND SURFING UNDERWATER LOST IN SNOW ENDING! BEST INTRO EVER! FOOT CHASE MEETING ELLIE BUMP IN THE NIGHT CHANGE OF PLANS INTO THE WILD CLOSE CALL FRIENDLY FIRE ! BLOATER LEAVING TOWN HOTEL STAY SNIPER ELLIE HENRY & SAM SEWERS SUBURBIA SUMMER ENDS REUNITED HORSE RIDING LULLABY JUMPSCARES FRIENDSHIP TEST FINDING THE LAB WINTER IS COMING FREAKY BUNNY MAN I'M A BABY !! BITESIZED HERO ELLIE Vs. DAVID EXTREMELY CLEVER HORROR GAME SPRING BREAK NAKED ALIEN JUMPSCARES HOME STRETCH SPEEEEDRUUUN RAZER HYDRA MOTION CONTROLS FROST TROLLS ENDING & THOUGHTS I STILL SUCK EXTREMELY TENSE BIGGEST JUMPSCARE EVER July Rode Podcaster Vs. Blue Yeti - Best USB microphone for gaming commentary? EXTREME RAGE I HATE SCHOOL MY POOR HEART TRIPPIN BALLS SCARIEST MOD EVER MONSTER ATTACK TOPSY TURVY EARTHQUAKES? BATH TIME CRYING GHOST BABIES JUMP PUZZLES ENDING! 1,000 Subscriber special !! - Thank you guys so much - GIVE ME YOUR QUESTIONS ! MOST SCARED I'VE EVER BEEN THINGS JUST GET WORSE! PIANO PUZZLE VINCE DEAD SPACE MONSTER? SHEL RUSSELL THIS MONSTER SUCKS BONNIE ENDING! WYATT SCARED TO DEATH KING OF THE WEB CONTEST | What did you buy in the Steam Sale? TRANSPLANTS FOR EVERYONE BEST BURGLAR EVER! BURN EVERYTHING! NEW BUILDING LOUDEST SCREAMS EVER JUMPSCARES ALL AROUND WHAT THE ACTUAL F***? WORST ENDING EVER! DOPPELGANGER CRAZY VOICES EVERYWHERE CASPER IS THAT YOU? JACK GOES CRAZY BEHIND YOU! MINI CHAINSAW! DAMN SPIDER GIRLS RAINBOW FIRE SCREAMING LIKE A GIRL SURPRISINGLY TERRIFYING PSYCHO DADDY A LOT OF DEATH! ROOFTOP ENCOUNTER A GAME WITHIN A GAME BURN THE DOLL! HOLY BALLS! ENDING! Horror Game Reaction Compilation | A Collection of the Biggest and Best Scares | Funny Subtitles BIG HAIRY SCARY MAN THINGS ARE GETTING WEIRD I HATE THIS GAME!! THE SUN IS RETURNING RIGHT IN THE CHILDHOOD! FIRE FIRE INCREDIBLE ENDING KILLER ART! August FLOWERS FOR EVERYONE Jack Talks Back | Top 5 Most Anticipated Games BAD HAIR DAY GHOST ENDING! MARY'S YELLOW ROSE FOUND FOOTAGE JEFF SUCKS! MARY'S TERRIBLE SECRET PAGING DR.RAGE I'M A BOT REUNITED GETTING STARTED SITTIN ON THA TOILET ENDING! 1500 SUBSCRIBERS | Thank you SO Much!!! NEW HORRORS AWAIT GETTING A BETTER WEAPON GAMING MASTERPIECE EXTREMELY CREEPY! MONSTER ATTACK ENDING & THOUGHTS MY SETUP & HOME TOUR | A Peek behind The Curtain. DAMN JAM JACK ATTACK INCREDIBLY SCARY WORST GUEST EVER! MAGIC WEAPON GAME INSULTS ME HAPPENS EVERY TIME I SHAVE SCREW YOU GAME I'M WEI TOO COOL I HATE THESE PEOPLE FECKIN JUMPSCARES CREEPY BABY STATUES WELL THAT WAS SHORT I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE RAGE RAGE RAGE EPILEPTICS NIGHTMARE HAVE A LITTLE FAITH BRAVE NEW WORLD ANYBODY HOME? The Survival Hunter - Man vs Wild Parody Episode 10 - Deers GETTING TO KNOW DADDY Battlefield 4 Paracel Storm Trailer Analysis SAM'S ROOM SECRET PASSAGE THE BASEMENT MOMMY ISSUES ENDING! MP7 KILLING MACHINE MATRIX JUMP! EYES IN THE NIGHT How to be an annoying douchebag in Battlefield 3 BECOME A BETTER TANK DRIVER BUT WHAT'S IN IT?? LET ME WIN!! ALONE WITH SLENDY SCARY FOREST! TRYING TO DO SOME THROAT SINGING BECOME A BETTER RECON SOLIDER SO DAMN SCARY September I LOVE NATURE!! SURPRISINGLY SCARY HENTAI TENTACLE SLENDER SCARIER THAN IT LOOKS JUMPSCARES EVERYWHERE I KILL VILLAGERS MOST BADADD GAME EVER! INCEPTION THE GAME! SO FREAKING SCARY BEST JUMPSCARE EVER EXTREMELY TENSE FOLLOW THE BLOOD SCARY SEWERS CRAZY NAKED DOCTOR ESCAPE FROM DR.DOUCHEBAG THE ROOF IS ON FIRE DEMON IN THE DARK BROKEN CAMERA A CROSS TO BEAR 2,000 Subscriber Special | THAT'S INCREDIBLE!! | Thank you all so so much ENDING! ALREADY FREAKED OUT PEEPING TOM WHAT WAS THAT?? HUGE JUMPSCARE MANBEARPIG ATTACK THE MACHINE IS READY PIGS GET FASTER INVISIBLE ELECTRIC MONSTER MEET THE MACHINE LONDON'S BURNING XBOX ONE or PS4? Which am I getting? + GTA V HYPE!!! ENDING & THOUGHTS ATOMIC BLIMP & JET GAMEPLAY EMPLOYEE OF THE MONTH HOW TO MAKE FRIENDS IN GTA V DRIVING OFF MOUNT CHILIAD JEWELLERY STORE HEIST PewDiePie Shoutout Winner!! | Holy crap I can't believe it TRYING TO STEAL A MILITARY JET BLIMP STUNTS ELK HUNTING LIKE A BOSS SUBSCRIBERS ARE OVER 9,000!!! PARACHUTE MADNESS HOSPITAL SHOOTOUT BLIMPCEPTION - BLIMP ON BLIMP & CAR CUSTOMISATION JUMBO JET & KILLING SPREE BUGATTI VEYRON, MILITARY JET AND MILITARY CHOPPER STEALING A TANK, SINGING AND BUS SIEGE ATTACK CHOPPER STUNTS & GHOST EASTER EGG AMUSEMENT PARK AND BIG FOOT SUBMARINES & SHARKS UNDERWATER ADVENTURES October STUNT PLANE AND TRAIN TOP COP CHASE CHANNEL UPDATE | NO GAMES TODAY SORRY :( GOLFING LIKE A BOSS AND CAR STUNTS SIEGE OF SHANGHAI OCULUS RIFT UNBOXING TERRIFYING EXPERIENCE CRAP MY PANTS FUNNY & BEST BITS MONTAGE COMPILATION MILITARY JET RAMPAGE & FASTEST CAR DOWN CHILIAD SCARIEST GAME EVER ARE YOU BOSS ENOUGH?? THE BEST GTA ONLINE PLAYER EVER! MY BEST GTA VIDEO YET! KILL ALL THE PEOPLE! COIL STUNTS & PLANE TRICKS ASS KICKING TIME MURDER MYSTERY BORED IN CLASS!! TONKA TRUCK, SEA MONSTER & BARNEY THANK YOU FOR 13,000!! & MY THOUGHTS ON THE CHANNEL LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE HUGE JUMPSCARE THE GUILTY TAXI DRIVER END - HUGE SURPRISES SCARIER THAN EVER! CHUBBY BUNNY CHALLENGE PLAYING WITH CREW MEMBERS HILARIOUS MIND F*CKERY ENTITY XF STUNT JUMPS DOOR 430 ACHIEVEMENT TANK CITY RAMPAGE TALLEST BUILDING STAND OFF EVERYTHING'S SO BIG!! BEST ENDINGS SO FAR! EARS PIERCED? CARGOBOB + TANK = AWESOME EXPLOSION ENDING!! I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!! ESCAPE POD ENDING STEALING THE C-130 (TITAN) DUBSTEP IS LIKE... FUNNY & BEST BITS MONTAGE COMPILATION #2 HUNTING WITH SIR BARTLE MERRYWORTH GTA ONLINE CREW MEETUP NOW OVER! IT'S SO COOL! WORST TRUCK DRIVER EVER SO MUCH FUN!!! AMAZING HORROR MOD CRAZY PSYCHOS EVERYWHERE I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! ALMOST CRYING WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOR HALLOWEEN? November WHERE IS EVERYBODY? INDIANA JONESING APOCALYPSE PARTY TROUBLE IN LITTLE CHINA ATTACK ON TITAN SAVING MR.GARRISON 15,000 SUBSCRIBER SPECIAL | TOP 5 THINGS THAT ANNOY ME!! SO COOL BUT SO BROKEN FUN WITH MOON GRAVITY | MAKING CARS FLY! TIME TO CUT THE HAIR UNDERPANTS MAN | WORLD'S WORST SUPERHERO COP JUGGLING I'M SO LOST!! DOMINATING ON OPERATION LOCKER F*** YOU GOOGLE+ STORMY WEATHER SO MUCH RAGE OFFICER MIKE CONQUEST ON ROGUE TRANSMISSION BMX & MOON GRAVITY I'M SO SMART I'M A JEDI MASTER MY HEAD HURTS COPS... COPS EVERYWHERE THIS GAME IS MY BITCH SEXY SHADOW LADY I SUCK AT THIS GAME! THE BEST PLANE STUNTS I'VE EVER DONE!! I REALLY SHOULD EXERCISE MORE STILL AS GOOD AS EVER NINJA TRAINING I READ YOUR COMMENTS DEATH TO ALL BEACH BUM DLC CARGOBOB BARNEY SEX NEW ALLIES SNOWY ESCAPE SANTA LOVES POON You're not even Irish!! MORE LIKE DUMB BOT SO MUCH RAGE 20,000 SUBSCRIBERS!!!!! Give me your questions TRACTOR TROUBLE December FIREMAN FRANK LEAVE BILLY BEHIND!! CREAM SODA.....THE NECTAR OF THE GODS!!! MAN OVERBOARD SOME SCARY SH*T SHE KNOWS MY REAL NAME! I FOUND MY REAL FATHER....I KNEW HE WAS REAL TOW TRUCK TREVOR BAD ACTOR! KILL YOURSELF! PEOPLE MADE LEVELS FOR ME! RANDOM FUN NAVAL COMBAT INSANE PHYSICS WHAT DO I DO? THE YOUTUBE COPYRIGHT ISSUE | What does it all mean? JACK'S 20,000 SUBSCRIBER Q&A SPECIAL!! - I answer YOUR questions TRIATHLON & SEA RACING DINOSAUR ROAR EASTER EGG ON ROGUE TRANSMISSION CRASH TESTING I'M GETTING THE WILLIES AGAIN DESTRUCTION EVERYWHERE Fan made Jacksepticeye Dubstep Remix | 25,000 SUBSCRIBER GIFT ALREADY EMOTIONAL ;_; PRETTIER THAN EVER BEFORE INTERNET NOT WORKING MILITARY BASE TANK RAMPAGE BEST GAME EVER EVIE SAYS "LIKE A BOSS" VOICE OF AN ANGEL SHOT ON SIGHT LOCKED IN A SHED MERRY CHRISTMAS | What's Santa Bringing You? CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! FUNNY & BEST BITS MONTAGE #3 STITCHES & SNITCHES NOW WITH ACTUAL RACING ENDING - WHICH SIDE TO CHOOSE? MEETING ANOTHER PLAYER AND FINDING A GUN! STICKY BOMBS! (M2 Slam) EVIE LIKES CAKES and she has a HAIRY BELLY FRIENDLY FIRE! 30,000 SUBSCRIBERS | New Years Resolutions DESTRUCTION DERBY NEW CHARACTER - HELICOPTER HARRY 2014 January SUDDEN ENCOUNTER OCULUS RIFT HORROR GAME MY COOLEST SHOT EVER! SLIGHTLY DRUNK CONVERSATIONS WITH EVIE WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY? SO MUCH SHOUTING STICKY BOMBS FOR EVERYONE WHEN IN DOUBT... SEGWAY STEVE EPIC MISSILE SHOT BANDIT ATTEMPT BACKFIRES I LOVE STICKY BOMBS EVIE THINKS I'M QUEEN ELIZABETH BEST FACIAL EXPRESSION EVER! BANE IMPRESSION! WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED? FLYING BMX BIKE GLITCH SCARIER THAN ANY HORROR GAME SO MANY ENCOUNTERS BEST LEVELS EVER WINGSUT SIMULATOR TAKEDOWN CHALLENGE 40,000 Subscriber Special READING CHEESY CHAT UP LINES THIS MAKES NO SENSE!!! THE MOST BADASS NINJA GAME EVER!! SO MANY IMPRESSIONS MOST HILARIOUS GAME EVER! I'M AN ASTRONAUT!! GLITCHES RUIN THE GAME AMERICAN ACCENT, CAT SOUNDS and IMPOSSIBRUUUUU!!! MY LOGO IS IN THE GAME! HAINAN RESORT HUGE SHIP EXPLOSION READING YOUR COMMENTS TO EVIE! NIPPLE SHIP 2.0 UGLY BETTY I HATE THIS GAME!! DUNK IT STEVE!! ALL HALL OF MEAT CHALLENGES COMPLETE ORBIT CHALLENGE BUNNY GORE GALORE! I ASK EVIE IMPOSSIBLE QUIZ QUESTIONS BEST OCULUS RIFT GAME EVER MILITARY MIKE! BETTY'S MAKEOVER BIGGEST HIGH FIVE & "LOUDEST LIKE A BOSS" JACKSEPTICEYE LEVEL ON THE FRONT PAGE!! 50,000 SUBSCRIBERS!! Omegle meetup this weekend! I LAND ON THE MOON!!!..... KINDA HIPPY JUMP A CAR STANDING UP IS A BAD IDEA READING FAMOUS MOVIE QUOTES I'M GONNA BE SICK!! ZOMBIES & ISAAC CLARKE February THIS IS SPARTA!!!! EVEN MORE IMPRESSIONS F*** YOU INTERNET HILARIOUSLY FRUSTRATING BACK TO SCHOOL PERFECT SCORES YOU'RE COPYING OTHER YOUTUBERS!! EVIE IS GOD!! GUESSING MY NAME SO MUCH RAGE!!! I LANDED ON THE MOON! FOR REAL THIS TIME DO YOU WATCH ANIME? SURPRISE RETURNS GO BILLY GO! ENDING!! OMEGLE MEETUP FINISHED! BEST FRIENDS FOREVER POST MORTEM BEST REACTIONS EVER! DASHING THROUGH THE SNOW! NATIVE SUPPORT DONE RIGHT THE SCARIEST OCULUS RIFT GAME I'VE EVER PLAYED MORE JACKSEPTICEYE LEVELS I ASK EVIE SOME RIDDLES MIRACLE WHIP OVER SHARK STRIP CLUB BRAWL BUILDING BIG SHIPS YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE? ARE YOU A BRONY? SICK TRICKS BETTY ENDING - I TOLD YOU! FLAPPY BIRD WITH THE OCULUS RIFT NEW TRACK AND NEW CAR MOST FUN EVER BEST SCOOBY DOO IMPRESSION EVER! THROW THE HEADS! STATE OF THE CHANNEL TRYING TO DO DOUBLE FLIPS! DON'T DIE BILLY!! THE REAL HUNGER GAMES! OCULUS RIFT WINGSUIT GAME RACES FOR DAYS A BLAST FROM THE PAST MARRIAGE COUNSELLING ORIGIN OF MY NAME BETTY LOVES THE GROUND! FLAPPY BIRD AND THE HUNGER GAMES! MY MASTERPIECE.... MY MONA LISA WORLD'S HARDEST GAME! FUN WITH LASERS! CLOSE UP CARNAGE STEALING ALL OF YOUR S*** I MADE MYSELF THE HUNT FOR BEEFALO HOME SETUP TOUR MASTER HUNTER March CONVINCING EVIE SHE'S A ROBOT ORIGINAL ZELDA CONVERSION FLAPPY BIRD SWORD THROW SO MUCH BOOM! 100K SUBSCRIBERS + CHANNEL UPDATE WHICH POKEMON WOULD YOU BE? DANNY WAY'S HAWAIIAN DREAM INDIANA JONESING FUNNIEST GAME EVER! OCULUS I CHOOSE YOU!! BUTTERS IS A BADASS ASSEMBLING THE ARMY! EVIE RICK ROLLS ME PRISON BREAK! IT'S A TRAP! PEWDIEPIE QUIZ I'M BATMAN ABDUCTED! Skate 3 Highlights Compilation #1 PLASTIC SURGERY! HOOOOOWDY HO! NEW ALLIANCES SO MUCH FUN! SKYFALL DISTANCE CHALLENGE MANBEARPIG! BOVINE BATTLE I'M ROBIN HOOD!! GERMAN GINGERS! PREPARE FOR BATTLE! SO MUCH CENSORING CUSTOM USER MADE LEVELS I HATE CREEPY LITTLE GIRLS DOUBLE FLIP SUCCESS TIPS FOR YOUTUBE & NEW CAMERA GOD DAMN MONGORIANS! WOODLAND CHRISTMAS CRITTERS EVIE'S REAL NAME & HARRY POTTER QUOTES HOW HOT ARE YOU!? MAKEOVER TIME! BIGGEST JUMPSCARE EVER!! KICKING SOME ASS O CANADA! THERE'S A JACKSEPTICEYE LEVEL PREPARE YOUR ASS ALL OUT WAR SPEED IS KEYYY!! THE STARFISH BOSS BOWLING ENDING! MY HIGHEST SCORE CRAZIEST GAME EVER! BIGGEST HATE COMMENT EVER JACK TRAFFIC JAM CREEPY LITTLE B*@$# MOST ADDICTIVE GAME EVER! KING OF THE IMPOSSIBLE MY POOR HEART EXPLOSIVE BEGINNINGS KEPT YOU WAITING HUH? SKATE PARK STUNTS SOME NEW TRICKS CITY SLICKER LOOK OUT BELOW! BIGGEST DROP! TIME TO PLAY FETCH KILL THE HATERS! GET READY TO LAUGH! BRIDGE BATTLE UNKNOWN SAVIOR BECOME THE DOLPHIN I'M A SNEAKY SNEAKY SNAKE PORTA POTTY HIDE AND SEEK BEST POWER EVER! RUSSIAN ROULETTE LOOOUUUD NOISES!!! FIRST PERSON FUN! ASSAULT ON AUGUSTINE THE BEST VIDEO I'VE EVER MADE SPANK THAT MONKEY! ENDING JACK'S JUMBO JENGA JACK'S WORST NIGHTMARE IS THERE A PERFECT GAME? SUMMON THE DEMON GOAT April FREE ROAMING FACEBOOK BUYS OCULUS RIFT A HOUSE DIVIDED GOATS IN SPAAAACE!!! I'M GONNA PUKE JACKSEPTICEYE QUIZ! THE BEST CRASH SO FAR! SURPRISE RETURN TITAN KILLER! BACK BREAKING BETTY DO YOU EVEN GOAT BRUH!! PAPER TRAIL DLC - Part 1 TENSIONS ARE HIGH EVEI FORGOT ABOUT ME D: I'M ON THE FRONT PAGE AGAIN!! EXPLOSIVE ENDING KERBAL SPACE PROGRAM MEETS TURBO DISMOUNT CAPTURE THE FLAG PAPER TRAIL DLC - Part 2 MY FAVOURITE LEVELS! 200,000 Subscriber Special WHAT IS LIFE? WHY DOES THIS WORK? THE MAJESTIC GIRAFFE MOURNING THE DEAD RAGETASTIC! 3...2...1...BUNGEEEE WE HAVE A LEAD! DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN? BALANCING ACT! CHEMICAL REACTION! HALL OF MEAT ONLINE HOLY SHIT ENDING WHAT HAVE I CREATED?? MY COMPUTER CAN'T HANDLE THIS MANLIEST GAME EVER! VOMIT SIMULATOR 2014 WORST BIRTHDAY EVER! I MADE A PLANE!! THIS GAME HATES ME WHERE'S MY PARACHUTE? LIKE A BOSS LEVEL! USER MADE LEVEL OF AWESOME THE HATER SPECIAL TAKEDOWNS FOR DAYS!! JACK'S BOSS BOWLING STILL THE BEST NINJA!! MOST FRUSTRATING GAME EVER! JACK'S BOSS 747 Thank You for All Your Support! IS SPEED STILL KEY?...... THE BEST OCULUS RIFT CONCEPT I'VE EVER SEEN I HAVE A BOUNCY ASS I'M SPIDERMAN SWIMMING IN GOLD MEDALS LAND SPEED RECORD CHALLENGE AM I ON DRUGS? SUICIDE STEVE BUMP IN THE NIGHT DON'T WORRY....WE'RE SCIENTISTS LAUGH WITHOUT SMILING JACK'S BOWLING HIGHLIGHT COMPILATION #2 FINDING A WIFE 300,000 SUBSCRIBER SPECIAL JACK'S JET FIGHTER MAYBE I'M OVER MY FEAR OF HEIGHTS.....NOPE! I DON'T LIKE EARTHQUAKES!! JUSTIN BIEBER SPECIAL! OCULUS RIFT! May BUILDING A CHOPPER ALL THE DEATH! PENIS SHADOW PUPPETS EVIE DOESN'T LIKE THE PRESIDENT CHANNEL CHANGE? BEST SURGEON EVER! JACKSEPTICEYE COURSE EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP! LAND SPEED RECORD + FIRESPITTER DERPY OLYMPICS BEST R2D2 IMPRESSION I'M MOVING + COLLEGE EXAMS HIDE & SEEK CHAMPION MOST AWKWARD MOMENT SO MUCH DEATH!! GOOOO JACKY BOY!! SPITFIRE + BOMBER MY RABBIT DIED??? DONUT SQUASH STEVE! YOUTUBE IS BROKEN CRAZIEST ROLLERCOASTER NICE ASS DUDE! GET TO THA CHOPPAAAHHH!! MODDED MAPS SCREAMING LIKE A MANLY GIRL MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED? I SMELL?? MOST IMPOSSIBLE LEVELS SPINNY TOP ROCKET PIGGLY WIGGLY My Friend Tries Oculus Rift for The First Time! 2 GIRLS 1 CUP?? DROWNING SIMULATOR TROUBLE IN TERRORIST.....CEMETERY? MOST DISTURBING SCENE EVER!! TURKEYS CAN FLY!! BECOME THE FLAPPY BIRD ENDING TURBO DISMOUNT IN HAPPY WHEELS PLANE + ROCKET = PLOCKET EVIE HAS A BOYFRIEND? TRAPPED NOT MY CHICKEN BABIES!! TWO IRISH FARMERS! GET TO WORK! KILLIAN LEARNS TO DISMOUNT WORST CAKE EVER PLANS IN MOTION OCULUS RIFT BEST BITS COMPILATION USER MADE LEVELS FRIENDLY FIGHTING MASTER ASSASSIN FINALE JACKSEPTICEYE RAP! 400,000 SUBSCRIBERS! FLYING INTO THE SUN STEALING ALL OF YOUR STUFF MY BRAIN CAN'T KEEP UP NEW CARS UPDATE JACKSEPTICEYE IMPRESSION BECOME THE ULTIMATE DOUCHE HAPPIEST GAME EVER DAM DAM DAAAAAM I'M BATMAN CREEPY ASS GAME STILL KICKING GIANT WILLY SUMOTORI SOCCER NABOO STARFIGHTER TWITTER SPECIAL ANGRIEST I'VE EVER BEEN BEAR GRYLLS SIMULATOR MEATY BUSINESS June 2015 2016 2017 2018 January I DON'T EVEN KNOW JACKSEPTICEYE? THIS GAME IS HILARIOUS! JACK VS. ROBIN AN EMOTIONAL JOURNEY BEGINS DID PEOPLE ACTUALLY WRITE THESE? WHY WERE YOU NOT IN YOUTUBE REWIND? A Day With Jack! SHE ATE MY BEST FRIEND! CLICK HERE TO CHANGE YOUR LIFE We Are Better Than This! BUILDING MY OWN SCHOOL THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT Jacksepticeye January Charity Livestream PAPYRUS GOES ON A VR ADVENTURE HOT & STEAMY SHARK DATE THE SCHOOL OF ROCK! TOTALLY SERIOUS DETECTIVE ROCKET POWERED WINGSUIT I'M CONFUSED!! CAN WE CHANGE THE PAST? It Was Closed! GLORIOUS STARTER POTATO BACK INTO HELL DON'T ANSWER THIS PHONE! DO WHAT MAMA SAYS! THE WORLD'S GREATEST SCHOOL MINECRAFT 2!! BEND OVER! BLAST THE CANNONS! WHO IS THE REAL KILLER!? BIGGEST JUMPSCARES I'VE EVER HAD SUBNAUTICA IS FINALLY RELEASED GETTING OVER IT WITH CHICKENS BREAKING NOSES FOR SCIENCE SALLY'S BACK!! WHO'S THE NEXT VICTIM?? SWIM FOR YOUR LIFE!! WHO'S TELLING THE TRUTH? I LOST SALLY!!! Jacksepticeye Animated | Cuphead RESCUE ISN'T COMING! MY FAVOURITE GAME EVER IS BACK! MARIA'S BACK!! GETTING CLOSER TO THE TRUTH WHAT IS THAT!? TAKING ON MY FAVOURITE COLOSSUS THAT WAS WAY TOO CLOSE!! JUSTICE IS A JOKE! WAY TOO DEEP! THE SIMULACRA! HOW FAR CAN WE GO? IT'S A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR US! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ME! THE BIRD AND THE BARB THE DEEPEST BASE WHO DID IT!? SCARED OUT OF MY MIND! UNIVERSE'S STRONGEST SUPERHERO I CURED THE DISEASE CATFISHING BUILDING THE ROCKET February SO MUCH TREASURE LEAVING THE PLANET WHO IS THE GREATEST?? MY AWESOME NEW BASE I'm Terrified Of Heights! THE DEAD ZONE IS TERRIFYING THE TURTLE AND THE SNAKE THE BEST CREATURE IN SUBNAUTICA THE SCOOPY BOYS OPERATION: GIANT AQUARIUM CHILD BIRTH IS BEAUTIFUL!!! NOW THERE'S TWO OF THEM! THE BULL AND THE HORNS WHERE DID THEY COME FROM? WORK TOGETHER, FALL APART SUBNAUTICA IN VR! THE BOYS ARE BACK! DEEP DOWN DARK DEEP DOWN WHAT IS MY LIFE - Jacksepticeye Songify Remix 18,000,000 SUBSCRIBERS! Beating Up A Black Panther Stunt Man BACK TO THE AURORA SPLIT THE SKY THEY'LL NEVER EXPECT IT!! Training To Be A Stunt Man SCANNING THE BIG BOYS! I Am The Love Doctor! Who Is My Crush!? MASTER HUNTER THE DEATH OF SALLY I CAN'T CONTROL THESE HANDS! How Did We Get Here!? THE LIGHT AT THE END KILLING A REAPER! FAN SUGGESTIONS I'M IN THIS GAME! CAN YOU KILL A SEA DRAGON!? SOME HAIRY BOYS! LIKE BEING A KID AGAIN YOU TRIGGERED MY TRAP CARD SPEEDRUN!! THERE'S MORE OF THEM!? HOW LONG CAN YOU SURVIVE!? THE ADDICTION BEGINS! I'm Going To Be On A Talk Show! SALT BALL! LIKE RIDING A BIKE BOSS SLAYER Jacksepticeye February Charity Livestream The Late Late Show! THE SALTY BOYS! GETTING OVER IT (MAIL TIME) YOU WEREN'T MEANT TO SEE! I JUST WANTED SOMETHING CUTE! It Snowed In Brighton! March TRUMPET OF VICTORY GET YOUR WIGGLIES! Positive Mental Artitude! YOU HAVE 60 SECONDS TO LIVE Come Closer - Antisepticeye Song REMIX THAT'S NOT HOW LEGS WORK! JACK MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER 3AM At The Krusty Krab! DWAYNE "The Car" JOHNSON WORLD'S HARDEST WOULD YOU RATHER SAVE ME VIDEOGAMES FAREWELL Spongebob's Day Of Terror! MY FIRST WIN! FOREVER ALONE THE CRAIZIEST GOLF GAME! BABY GOT BACK Jacksepticeye's Funniest Home Videos WHAT'S HIDING INSIDE YOU!? BIG SWINGING BOYS! BIG SEA BABIES WHAT THE **** AM I PLAYING? STAR WARS IN VR Cooldog Teaches Typing TRY NOT TO CRINGE: DATING GAME HOW THE TABLES HAVE TURNED GIANT SMELLY FEET! COLOSSAL REVENGE! ROOMMATE SIMULATOR! DUO DREAM IT KEEEPS GETTING WEIRDER How Irish Are You!? How To Survive St. Patrick's Day With Jacksepticeye ATTACK ON THE WALL There's Only A Week Left.... RIDE THE PIPE! THE BIGGEST TROLL OF ALL TAKE ME BACK TO PARADISE CHAOS MODE DO OR DIE! Jacksepticeye Animated | Doki Doki Literature Club So It Begins... I Can't Believe They made This! PROTECT AT ALL COSTS JACKSEPTICEYE GAME Everywhere Was Closed! The Weirdest Town I've Ever Been In! BACK IN PRISON How Did They Taste? Tasting My First Butter Beer! April MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS RETURN JESUS OFFERED ME DOUGHNUTS! I FOUND MY TWIN! THINGS DON'T LOOK RIGHT! They Surprised Us With These! Jacksepticeye Vs. Rocky I'M BACK! I Dressed Up As Spiderman And Walked Around A Convention LIFE FINDS A WAY FAR CRY 5! (Funny Moments) I KNOW THAT VOICE LAUGHING UNTIL IT HURTS HALF MAN HALF CANDLE JUST TRY NOT TO LAUGH MY FUTURE WIFE! RIP TRUMPET People Have Been Waiting A Long Time For This! PUSS! Jacksepticeye Best Of & Highlights #7 DADDY'S HOME PRESIDENT JACKSEPTICEYE! ON THE RUN! THE WORLD SERPENT A BEAUTIFUL ENDING BOAT BOYS BONUS VIDEO! BUILDING YOUR PCs THE CRAZIEST BOSS FIGHT SO FAR THE HEAT IS ON! THE FROST GIANT ENTER THE GUNGEON! RELIVING OLD MEMORIES WHAT WERE YOU BROWSING? I SUDDENLY HATE THIS BOY CAN YOU SAVE HER!? FLIPPING THE TEMPLE Tommorow is a special day! TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN Jacksepticeye's April Charity Livestream (BOY) CREATING A PIANO OUT OF CARDBOARD BOW TO YOUR TOMATO GOD May FARM BOIS! DEEPER INTO MADNESS MY MONSTROUS PROM DATE Would You Rather Lose An Arm? OF COURSE PEOPLE WOULD GOOGLE THAT! JOKE'S ON YOU! THE DOCTOR IS BACK BEATING THE VALKYRIE QUEEN WATCH IF YOU DARE WATCH THIS WITH THE LIGHTS OFF Barry Has A Secret THEY ARE LISTENING Yet Another Exhausted Day! THEY'RE HERE! THE WORST DATE I'VE EVER HAD IT WAS ALL CONNECTED! Try To Fall Asleep! AM I COLOUR BLIND? THANOS INFINITY GAUNTLET MODE TIE - A Game About Depression Playing Deadpool With Ryan Reynolds! GROSS SMELLY FEET WHAT THE **** HAPPENED TO SONIC!? WINNING AS THANOS DESTROY THE WORLD Dark Silence SPANKED BY TEACHER Taking A Colour Blind Test With Colour Blind Glasses EXPLORING AN ABANDONED HOSPITAL ROBIN HAS A CHILD! TOMATO GOD RETURNS! THE WORLD'S GREATEST MOTHER THIS GAME WAS MY CHILDHOOD Thank You! WHAT'S MARIE HIDING IN HER JOURNAL? I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS INFECTED Jacksepticeye's May Charity Livestream - Part 1 Jacksepticeye's May Charity Livestream - Part 2 Falling In Love With A Banana! I AM HUMAN TRASH How Dirty Is Your Mind Quiz! I AM SO CREEPED OUT BY THIS! OWNING THANOS IN FORTNITE WHO DID THE MURDER?! WHAT LIES BEYOND THE STARS!? BEST VOICE ACTING IN VIDEOGAMES MAN GOES CRAZY ALONE AT SEA SORRY I RUINED YOUR HOUSE LIFE ADVICE WITH JACKSEPTICEYE THIS GAME IS IMPORTANT EATING PLAY DOUGH PIZZA June AGGRESSIVE POSITIVITY I'VE GOT A RAGING CLUE! FASTEST PAINTER IN THE LAND Bloopers & Outtakes #5 THE WORLD IS OVER PAPERS PLEASE?! MY SWEET ZOMBIE FAMILY THE OCEAN IS SCARY THE START OF SOMETHING AWESOME IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!? DUMP SWEET DUMP BACK FROM THE DEAD! I DON'T FEEL SO GOOD THINKING LIKE AN ANDROID NO ONE CAN STOP JACKABOY THE MOST TENSE EPISODE YET THE FLOOR IS LAVA BIGGER AND BETTER THAN EVER A MESSAGE TO HUMANITY CONNOR'S ACTING STRANGE MY BEAUTIFUL DINOSAUR CHILDREN WILL HE SHOOT THEM!? HAVE I GONE INSANE YET? DID I MISS SOMETHING HUGE!? THIS IS DISGUSTING WHO WILL LIVE, WHO WILL DIE!? I LAUGH AT EVERYTHING MAKING THE WORST CHOICES ALL THE WAY THE FLOOR IS STILL LAVA PLAYING SKYRIM ON AMAZON ALEXA MY NEW HOUSE IS STILL TRASH MISTAKES WERE MADE THE INTERNET'S DUMBEST QUIZZES! LIFE IS STRANGER THINGS THE MOST STYLISH SHOOTING GAME EVER NUCLEAR ENDING IT'S HAMMER TIME THE MAN MADE OF PAPER! THE INTERNET'S DUMBEST QUIZZES! #2 HUGE Announcement! THE FUNNIEST BATTLE ROYALE Arthur's Nightmare Jacksepticeye's June Charity Livestream July August Deleted uploads Videos that were once available on Jack's channel have since been deleted. *A Talking Angela video Jack made has been taken down due to receiving a copyright strike for strong language. *A Vlog titled 'Let's Talk!' showed Jack discussing the 2017 controversy involving PewDiePie. After receiving backlash from several fans and YouTubers, as well as him talking to Felix privately and no longer agrees with what he said in the video, the video has since been removed by Jack. Category:Videos Category:Lists